Friend or Foe
by JessySayWhat
Summary: Jack and Kim are best friends but what happens when Donna walks into the picture? Guess you have to read to find out darling!
1. Breakup?

It was a nice day in Seaford. Jack Brewer and Kimberly Crawford were best friends and this was their second year at Seaford High School meaning they were both in Grade nine.

Kim stepped out of her mother's car wearing a knee-high black and pink converse, a pink short skirt, black button-up dress shirt and a black beanie. Her look was finished off by the black haversack.

"Bye mom!" she called out heading towards the school.

"Bye darling!" replied her mom speeding off towards the high-way traffic. Victoria took a giant breath of fresh air. She was ready! Ready to take on High School. She smoothed her clothes and she entered the huge building. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking for Jack. She finally found him in a corner with some of his guy friends.

"Hey!"

"Hey Kim!" he said pulling her into a friendly hug. He smelled like tropical pine. "What's up girl! How've you been?"

"You know me, same old…same old!" she said with a grin. Although she and Jack were best friends, they didn't see each other for a long time. Ever since Jack had started dating Donna Tobin, head cheerleader, he and her didn't hang out much anymore. Donna told Jack that Kim was a 'threat to their relationship' so he had to spend less time with his best friend.

"Yeah…yeah," Just then Donna came up to them. She was wearing yellow skinny jeans, a white tank top and brown cowboy boots.

"Hey honey!" she said before pulling Jack into a sloppy kiss. "Kim!" she said as she glared daggers Kim's way.

"Donna!" Kim glared back.

"So ladies…..calm down!" Jack said sensing the obvious tension between the two girls. He didn't know what to do with the two of them. He loved both of them…..Kim as a sister and Donna as his girlfriend. But the two could never get along no matter how much anyone tried.

"Whatever! Jack we need to go! Remember the thing I told you about…."

"Shit! How could I forget that?!" Jack face palmed himself then turned to Kim.

"Sorry! I have to go Kim."

"No problem! You go…. it's totally cool!" Kim lied. He always ditched her for Donna and she was getting sick of it. I mean she understood that they are dating and stuff but couldn't he spare some time for her. She missed how they used to be. Were they even best friends anymore?

"Catch ya later!" and with that he walked away with Donna following at his heels, leaving her standing there alone without anyone really to talk to.

At lunch:

They had gotten through the first half of the day and Kim didn't see Jack since earlier that day. She walked into the cafeteria and took out a tray. She chose her food and rested it on the tray. She looked for Jack and found him sitting way over on the other side of the lunch room with the Donna crowd. She approached them.

"Hey Jack!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey Kim!" he said patting the seat next to him gesturing that she sat next to him. She gracefully accepted the offer. She smiled at everyone at the table but everyone looked at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

"On the second thought, I'm going to sit with the guys!" She got up with her tray and turned in the direction of her other best friends: Jerry (the swaggerific latino), Milton (the nerd) and Eddie ('the player'). She started to walked towards them but a firm hand pulled her back to where she stood.

"Kim nonsense! You can eat lunch right here," Jack said firmly yet sweetly.

"Thanks but umm….I'm going to eat at a place where I'm welcomed and everyone wants to talk to me. A place where I know I have friends who wouldn't turn on me the second they get a girlfriend. The place where I have people who love me. I place where I want to go!" And with that she walked off towards the guys.

"Kim!" Jack called.

"Screw it!" she called behind her. She sat down next to the guys and strangely she wasn't worried or even thinking about Jack. She laughed and had a blast. Guess this means her friendship with Jack had reached to an end.

Later that night:

Kim got a text message from Jack when she got home.

**Jack: Kim we need to talk!**

**Kim: What about Anderson?**

**Jack: Don't bullshit me Kim!**

**Kim: Excuse me?**

**Jack: Kim you know I care about you! You're my best friend.**

**Kim: No I'm not….you left me for that whore Donna.**

**Jack: Hey! She's my girlfriend. She's the most beautiful girl in the world! And she's not a whore**

**Kim: Ok…. Well you have fun screwing miss !**

**Jack: You know I didn't mean it like that.**

**Kim: How did you mean it then?**

**Jack: She's beautiful ok!**

**Kim: That's what I thought…..have fun with your life. Nice knowing ya.**

**Jack: What are you saying Kim?**

**Kim: We aren't friends anymore. I don't know you anymore. I want Jack back not you. You aren't Jack. I miss and love Jack not you. Can't believe I had a crush on you!**

**Jack: You had a crush on me?**

**Kim: Yup but now I don't! Good night. Enjoy the rest of your life!**

**Jack: Whatever! You're just another blonde whore! Thank god we're over cause having you around was causing me my rep. Me having some ugly shit-face around me while dating Donna was causing problems!**

**Jack: Kim I'm sorry I didn't mean it. **

**Jack: Kim?**

**Jack: Kim?**

Jack slammed his phone down. He couldn't believe he called Kim a whore! She was his best friend. The one person who had his back no matter what happened. Plus she had a crush on him. Ugh! Why is everything so bloody confusing?

**What do you think guys? Should I continue?**


	2. Author's Noteplease read it!

Have you ever felt down and like just all alone? That's how I feel right now. To make long story short, I'm going through and really crappy stage of my life because of my best friend….well ex-best friend.

She just stopped talking to me and she just took the rest of my friends with her…..Sorry but my mind has been currently occupied with this but don't worry guys! I've been writing another story but it's not friend or foe….It's called Give your heart a break and don't worry it's not a song fanfic. I will upload it tomorrow…promise.

I'm sorry but l like I said my life is currently crappy and I just don't feel like writing, thanks to that bitch named ….! G'nite my lovelies!

Jessica.

xoxo


End file.
